Hetalia Bedtime Stories
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Chapter 3: Parodi hipergaring kisah klasik HC Andersen, menampilkan Belgium sebagai sang gadis penjual korek api yang malang.
1. Kol Mas

Jengjengjengjengjeng~ Saya, Rin dari Dogol Brothers, kembali dengan fic baru yang tak kalah gaje, tak kalah abal, dan tak kalah garing dari fic-fic sebelumnya! *teriak heboh di fanfic sepi tanpa pembaca*

Di sini kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam hati di-_italic_ serta diawali dan diakhiri tanda petik single ('…') berhubung di handphone italic sepertinya tidak terbaca. Mungkin ide fic ini tidak orisinil, saya tahu. Tapi, suer terkewer-kewer, saya nggak ada niat niru! Beneran!

* * *

**Title: **Kol Mas

**Karakter: **Sweden, Finland, England, Sealand, Russia, US, Canada, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, dan sebagai cameo Hong Kong, fem!Indonesia (OC), Denmark, dan Norway

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Timun Mas punya bangsa Indonesia, bukan milik Malaysia apalagi Korea Utara. Semua produk, lagu, acara TV, dan sejenisnya yang terbawa-bawa dalam fic super nista ini milik pencipta masing-masing. Semua orang yang terseret ke sini ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Warning:** AU, human names used, setting tak jelas, super duper hiper uber mega giga OOC, OC (fem!Indonesia), perusakan image karakter tingkat kronis, sumpah serapah karakter bermulut kotor, sedikit hints SuFin (maaf banget buat yang nggak suka slash!). Penuh kenistaan, keabalan, kegajean, dan kelebayan seperti biasa.

* * *

Seperti cerita dongeng pada umumnya, kisah ini—walaupun hanya parodi dari sebuah dongeng—diawali dengan "Pada zaman dahulu…"

Jadi, pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang tukang kayu bernama Berwald yang hidup di sebuah rumah kayu di pinggir hutan bersama istrinya, seorang pria—ya, benar, _pria, _Anda tidak salah baca dan saya tidak salah tulis_—_bernama Tino, dan anjing mereka, Hanatamago. Biarpun tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama aslinya, istrinya memanggilnya Su-san, entah "Su" itu kependekan dari apa—bisa saja suami, atau Susis, atau Sule. Prikitiew! Apapun itu, berdoa saja semoga "Su" itu bukan kependekan dari sesuatu yang jelek.

Meskipun hidup mereka berkecukupan, pasangan suami-istri ini tetap merasakan adanya sesuatu yang kurang, tetapi tidak bisa mereka dapatkan.

Seorang anak.

Walaupun secara biologis mereka mustahil punya anak, tetap saja mereka mendambakan kehadiran seorang buah hati yang akan mengisi lembaran kehidupan mereka dengan gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan. (Cieh bahasanya, infotainment banget sih?)

Maklum saja rumah mereka sepi. Tetangga terdekat mereka saja dukun Rusia bernama Ivan Braginski yang tinggal di sebuah gua sekitar dua kilometer dari rumah mereka bersama tiga bawahannya (baca: pembantunya). Dukun Rusia penggemar vodka ini suka ber-kolkol-ria (baca: bergumam "kolkolkolkolkol…" untuk mengintimidasi lawan) dan punya hobi menyuruh orang bersatu dengannya. Sedang para pembantunya, Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis, sering gemetaran lantaran sering diteror majikan mereka yang sadisnya tiada dua. Konon Raden Mas Galak alias Daendels saja kalah horor.

Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin punya anak. Mereka berdua kan laki-laki. Dari sejak zaman _Pithecantropus erectus_ berlarian dengan bebasnya di Pulau Jawa tanpa perlu memikirkan celana dalam motif apa yang mau dipakai sampai saat Anda membaca kisah-pengantar-tidur-yang-malah-bikin-insomnia-akut ini sekarang, cerita laki-laki punya anak dengan laki-laki lain belum pernah ada … kecuali di fic mpreg, tapi itu beda lagi.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang sendirian di rumah dan Berwald sedang bekerja, Tino dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu.

"Ya?"

Seorang pria berambut pirang, bermata hijau, dan—inilah yang paling mencolok—beralis tebal berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Siapa Anda? Buto Ijo ya?" tanya Tino ngasal, padahal jelas-jelas bukan.

"Bukan! Ganteng gini kok Buto Ijo?" bentak lelaki itu.

Tino sweatdrop. '_Ganteng? GANTENG? Dari Denmark bagian mana lo ganteng? Plis deh, Mas Bukan-Buto-Ijo, sejak kapan kata "ganteng" menggantikan posisi "norak" sebagai sinonim "beralis tebal"?' _teriaknya dalam hati.

Dan pada saat yang sama, seorang om gaje berambut-jingkrak bersin keras sekali.

"Nor, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," ujar si rambut-jingkrak pada temannya, seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik.

"Pasti dia ngomongin yang jelek-jelek tentangmu, anko uzai," balas temannya acuh tak acuh.

Oke, lupakan si om-gaje-berambut-jingkrak-yang-kemungkinan-besar-MKKB dan temannya si cowok bishounen. Balik ke setting awal. 1, 2, 3, action!

"Anda tukang sayur keliling, ya? Wah, kebetulan. Saya perlu sayur. Di Skandinavia sayur susah tumbuh. Udaranya dingin sih. Saya kan juga pengen nyobain sayur asem atau oseng-oseng jengkol," Tino ngelantur.

"Enak aja! Ganteng gini masa cuma jadi tukang sayur? Tukang sayur keliling lagi! Kagak level, _man!_ Mending kalo berkelas internasional, udah ISO 9000!_"_

_'Ganteng dilihat orang semedi gaya nungging di atas Monas pake teleskop kebalik yang tiga abad nggak dibersihin? Emang ada organisasi tukang sayur internasional ber-ISO 9000? Markasnya di Timbuktu ya? Terus, emang ISO 9000 itu untuk sales, ya?'_

"Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya kau agak terlalu bego."

_'Lo tuh yang bego! Nggak pernah ngaca ya Mas?'_

"Kau ingin punya anak kan?" tiba-tiba si alis tebal bertanya.

Tino terperanjat. "Dari mana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau mengintip buku harianku ya? Padahal buku itu kusembunyikan di laci tempat menyimpan pakaian dalam!" tanpa sadar ia membuka aibnya sendiri, dasar payah.

"Seenak alis aja lo nuduh gue!" si alis berang karena dituduh mesum, padahal dia memang mesum walau rada sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak seperti seorang wakil rakyat yang ketahuan menonton video porno ketika sidang paripurna. "Gue tahu karena gue ini Arthur Kirkland, penyihir paling _awesome _sejagad raya!" si alis—maksudnya, Arthur—mengumumkan dengan bangga diiringi _sound effect _suara rumput yang bergoyang lemas seperti penari dangdut keseleo dipaksa joget ngebor. Oke, perbandingannya terlalu ekstrim deh.

_'Awesome nenek buyut lo salto jungkir balik di sauna?'_ rutuk Tino dalam hati. Entah kenapa, gaya bicara Arthur mengingatkan Tino pada seorang albino yang familiar dan hobi ngomong asem—eh, salah, _awesome, _asem itu bau keringat kuli bangunan. Siapa ya? Oh iya, Gilbert, laki-laki yang sering dipukul Elizaveta, saudara jauh Tino. Jangan-jangan Arthur dan Gilbert bersaudara? Atau mereka barter otak?

"Jadi, namamu Arthur Kirikland?"

"Bukan _kirik, _tolol! _Kirk_land!" (_Kirik_ dalam bahasa Jawa berarti anak anjing. Berarti _Kirikland_ artinya "tanah anak anjing". Jayus? Emang!) "Agaknya namaku terlalu _awesome_ untuk diucapkan orang sepertimu. Maklum, aku penyihir paling _awesome _sedunia dan akhirat!"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membuatkanku anak?" pinta Tino dengan wajah cerah dan mata bersinar-sinar, walau dalam hati dia mengabsen semua penghuni Ragunan untuk mengumpati Arthur.

Untuk sesaat Arthur bengong dengan wajah kosong.

Dan barulah Tino menyadari bahwa kalimatnya … _ambigu._ Ckckck, reaksi yang lambat sekali. Author jadi curiga, jangan-jangan … ah, lupakan, ini bukan fic rate M.

"M-maksudku, aku ingin punya anak, jadi mau kan menolongku?"

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi. Makanya, minta yang jelas supaya tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman! Ntar kalo authornya dihajar fujoshi yang marah lo yang tanggung lho," ucap Arthur sambil menggrepe-grepe saku mantelnya dengan brutal. Sepertinya ia hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Tino menduga saku Arthur itu kloningan atau minimal kembaran kantong ajaib Doraemon. Isinya banyak sekali. Ada scone busuk yang setengah dimakan, kantong kulit (bertuliskan "PAKAN UNICORN"), tongkat sihir patah, foto seorang anak kecil beralis _tebaaal_ _sekali_ yang tengah merengut, dan masih banyaaak lagi.

"Ini dia," Arthur menarik keluar sebutir biji. "Nih!" Ia memberikan biji tersebut pada Tino. "Biji itulah solusi dari masalahmu! Tanam bijinya, lalu akan tumbuh kol ajaib! Dari dalamnya kau akan mendapatkan seorang anak!"

_'Hah? Dari biji keluar anak? Yang bener aja! Emang Timun Mas? Dasar penyihir sesat!'_

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi aku berani jamin berhasil," ucap Arthur seolah membaca skeptisme Tino. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" Tino menelan ludah. Imajinasinya langsung beraksi, mentransfigurasi bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang menari-nari di alam khayalnya. '_Semoga syaratnya bukan bayar sekian milyar sebagai uang muka, atau nari hula-hula sambil nyanyi Ievan Polkka buat memeriahkan penerimaan hadiah Nobel, atau joget Caramelldansen di acara Pantai Gading Mencari Bakat, atau harus beradegan rate M terus divideo sama si author dan video gue beredar di kalangan fujoshi en gue jadi the next A**** P****porn, atau__…__'_(Ya ampun Tino, fantasimu terlalu liar! Eh, kenapa jadi ambigu begitu kalimatnya?)

"Pertama, kalau anak kalian perempuan, kalian harus memberinya nama Lily, sedangkan kalau laki-laki namanya harus Peter!" Arthur mengajukan syarat nomor satu.

"Namanya jelek amat. Kenapa nggak kasih boleh kasih nama kayak Fitri atau Fadil?" Gubrak.

"Nggak boleh! Jelek!" bentak Arthur. Dalam hati ia mencatat, orang di depannya adalah evidensi autentik keabsahan hipotesisnya bahwa kerjaan ibu rumah tangga selain mengurus keluarga dan rumahnya adalah nonton TV terutama sinetron nggak mutu.

"Terus kenapa harus Lily atau Peter?"

"Karena aku suka bunga lili dan aku juga suka tumis petai. Jadilah Lily dan Peter," Arthur menguraikan alasan paling nggak valid sepanjang sejarah itu dengan lagak yang oleh orang-orang yang suka ngendon berjam-jam di Tum*lr diistilahi "keep kalem en carry on". Tapi apa hubungannya bunga lili dan tumis petai sama Lily dan Peter, Mas? Jauh itu mah!

Dalam hati Tino berharap anaknya hermafrodit atau banci saja. Ibu-ibu dan calon-calon ibu yang baik jangan meniru ya!

"Syarat kedua!" Arthur melanjutkan. "Kalau alisnya tebal, kalian harus menyerahkannya padaku saat umurnya sepuluh tahun karena ia akan kujadikan tumbal untuk piaraan ghoibku!"

Seketika kamera langsung zoom in ke muka Arthur sehingga alis tebalnya makin terekspos ke arah penonton. Kalau bisa bacalah adegan tadi dengan sound effect yang sesuai. Contohnya "JDUARRR!'" atau "JENG JENG!" Apa saja boleh supaya mendramatisir adegan yang sudah over-lebay tadi, asal jangan yang tidak nyambung seperti "Betul betul betul!" atau "Seribu tiga, seribu tiga, sayang anak, sayang istri tua, sayang istri muda, sayang pacar, sayang tunangan, sayang selingkuhan, sayang uke, sayang seme!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan alis tebal?"

"Sederhana. Di dunia ini, tidak boleh ada orang yang ketebalan alisnya mengalahkan milikku!" jawab Arthur dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Jawaban yang sukses membuat lawan bicaranya sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya dalam fanfic gaje ini.

_'Dibilang alisnya tebal, nggak mau. Begitu ada orang yang alisnya lebih tebal dari dia, dia marah. Gimana sih? Plin-plan!'_

Tapi paling tidak Tino bersyukur karena dirinya tidak perlu bayar sekian milyar sebagai uang muka, atau nari hula-hula sambil nyanyi Ievan Polkka buat memeriahkan penerimaan hadiah Nobel, atau joget Caramelldansen di acara Pantai Gading Mencari Bakat, atau harus rate M dan divideo author seperti yang ia khawatirkan … dan sang author mojok di sudut gudang bersama mayat kecoak lantaran dirundung kecewa.

* * *

Ketika Berwald pulang hari itu, Tino menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Su-san! Kita akan segera punya anak!"

"Ha?" Berwald kaget walau roman mukanya tak menunjukkan perubahan yang nyata, maklumlah wajahnya memang hampir tak pernah berubah dan sepertinya dikutuk supaya datar untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kenapa, kamu tidak senang?"

"Bukan 'gitu … S'karang sesama j'nis bisa punya 'nak ya? K'luarnya nanti lewat m'na? Lagipula, k'pan kita me—"

Sebuah pukulan (yang jelas bukan pukulan penuh cinta) menjadi jawaban rentetan pertanyaannya aneh itu, sekaligus memotong sebelum rating fic ini bablas jadi M lantaran adanya dialog yang tidak pantas dibaca anak-anak 13 tahun ke bawah.

"Jangan ngawur ah!" seru Tino dengan muka memerah.

"P'kai bayi tabung?"

"Bukan! Aduh, masak kamu tidak pernah belajar Biologi? Proses bayi tabung perlu pertemuan sperma dan ovum!"

"L'lu?" tanya Berwald, mengabaikan penjelasan singkat padat jelas mengenai perlunya sel kelamin pria dan wanita dalam proses rekayasa genetika tersebut.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan penyihir aneh beralis tebal bernama Arthur. Dia memberiku biji kol. Katanya, kalau bijinya kita tanam, akan tumbuh kol ajaib, dan di dalamnya kita akan mendapatkan anak."

"'Gitu? 'dengarannya mustahil."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Maka keduanya pun menanam biji kol (yang katanya) ajaib itu. Toh kalaupun memang tidak ada hasilnya mereka tidak rugi, jadi apa salahnya mencoba? Ya kan ya dong bener kan bener dong?

* * *

Keesokan harinya biji yang mereka tanam telah tumbuh menjadi kol berwarna keemasan. Ajaib ya? Yang seperti ini memang cuma ada di cerita dongeng.

"Lihat, Su-san, kol itu benar-benar tumbuh!"

"Ajaib, s'perti nyata," komentar Berwald datar, padahal kejadian aneh bin ajaib itu memang nyata.

Kemudian mereka berdua memetik kol raksasa tersebut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"D'belah?" Berwald mengacungkan pisau daging ukuran superbesar. Entah dari mana, terdengar lagu "Belah Duren" dengan lirik diubah sebagai background music.

"Jangan! Kata Arthur di dalam kol ini ada anak!" kata Tino.

Background music berhenti.

"G'mana b'kanya?"

Sunyi sejenak.

" …Dikupas?"

Alhasil mereka terpaksa mengupas lembaran kol satu demi satu—cape deh, nggak elit banget!—hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan seorang bayi laki-laki beralis tebal di dalamnya. Ternyata Arthur tidak bohong.

"Akan k'ta b'ri nama siapa anak 'ni?"

"Kata Arthur, kalau laki-laki harus diberi nama Peter."

"J'lek. K'napa tidak boleh d'namai Udin?" Ternyata Berwald penggemar Udin Sedunia.

Tino menggetok kepala Berwald. "Pokoknya si Arthur bilang begitu."

"Ya s'dah, k'lau b'gitu namanya Peter."

Dan dimulailah hari-hari mereka sebagai orang tua dari seorang bocah beralis tebal bernama Peter.

* * *

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Peter tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang ceria, bersemangat, beralis tebal—ya iyalah, alisnya kan udah tebel dari awal, Mbakyu!—berbakti kepada orang tua, dan untuk seterusnya silakan lanjutkan sendiri dengan membaca Dasadharma Pramuka. Orang tuanya pun bangga kepadanya. Namun mereka juga sedih mengingat Arthur akan mengambil putra mereka.

Hari-hari berlalu sampai akhirnya tibalah ulang tahun Peter yang kesepuluh.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Su-san, jangan-jangan itu Arthur…" ujar Tino pada Berwald yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca. Baca koran? Bukan, tapi buku cerita _Pippi Långstrump _alias _Pippi si Kaus Kaki Panjang_. Itu lho, fiksi anak-anak yang ditulis Astrid Lindgren.

"L'lu?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Dia kan mau mengambil Peter!"

"Bagus k'n? Tak p'rlu b'li beras b'nyak-b'nyak," jawab Berwald tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun tampak pada wajahnya. (Lho, memang mereka makan nasi? Bukannya iklim Skandinavia terlalu dingin buat tumbuh padi?)

Entah mereka makan nasi atau kentang atau tidak makan apa-apa sama sekali, yang jelas jawaban tidak beres itu mendapat hadiah pukulan mesra dengan penggorengan. Berwald harus berterima kasih kepada Elizaveta, master dari seni memukul orang dengan _frying pan_, yang mengajarkan seni itu pada Tino.

Akhirnya, daripada dipukuli sampai wajahnya jadi serata pantat teplon hitam yang dipakai memukuli, Berwald membuka pintu.

…Tidak ada orang?

"…"

"Hei…" sapa seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut pirang dengan ahoge kriwil seperti mi menjuntai dari puncak kepalanya.

Agaknya Berwald tidak melihatnya. "K'napa tidak 'da orang ya?"

"Ada aku…"

"M'ngkin perasaan Tino 'ja…"

"Anu…" si ahoge kriwil mencoba berbicara.

Pintu sudah keburu ditutup.

Si pemuda berkacamata mendesah. "Lagi-lagi … Apa kata Arthur nanti? Kenapa aku tidak diperhatikan orang-orang, Kumakichi?" tanyanya pada beruang putih yang ia gendong.

"Siape lo?" si beruang putih balas bertanya dengan gaya anak gaul ibukota.

"Aku Matthew…"

.

Keesokan harinya giliran seorang pemuda berkacamata datang. Pemuda bermata biru langit itu memamah biak sebuah hamburger jumbo dengan penuh lagak. Di badannya tersampir bomber jacket cokelat tua yang baunya sudah apak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tino yang diam-diam curiga pemuda itu seorang pemulung nyasar.

"Aghu inhi—" Pemuda di depannya mengeluarkan suara-suara tak jelas dari mulutnya yang penuh hamburger.

"B'cara yang j'las," potong Berwald, padahal bicaranya sendiri juga tak jelas, lebih tak jelas malah, padahal di mulutnya tidak ada apa-apa.

Si kacamata menelan potongan hamburger yang ada di mulutnya dengan buas tanpa dikunyah—membuat Tino berjengit melihat kelakuannya—kemudian berkata dengan suaranya yang nyaring dan (sayangnya) cempreng, "Aku ini Alfred F. Jones! Aku diutus Arthur untuk mengambil anak kalian!"

"Kau telat. 'ltah Peter 'tu k'marin," ujar Berwald datar, tanpa menanyakan kepanjangan dari "F" yang nangkring di tengah nama depan dan nama keluarga Alfred. Yah, biarlah sehuruf F itu menjadi rahasia ilahi.

"Kemarin dia sudah menyuruh Matthew datang ke sini, tapi dia pulang tanpa hasil. Dasar tidak berguna."

"S'apa Matthew? K'marin 'dak 'da s'apa-s'apa."

"Matthew! Matthew Williams! Masa kau tak tahu?"

"'dak."

"Matthew itu … ng … er … yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu Matthew Williams itu siapa!" Alfred menggaruk-garuk pantatnya, padahal yang gatal ketiak. Jorok ya?

"Itu mantan pacarnya Lady Ga*a bukan?" tebak Tino. Kemudian dibantahnya sendiri, "Tapi masa sih mantannya artis kayak gitu kerja buat si al—maksudku, Arthur?"

"Lupakan saja orang aneh yang namanya Matthew-Matthew itu. Yang penting aku datang untuk mengambil anak kalian!" Alfred menuntut. Jari telunjuknya kirinya diarahkan langsung ke jidat Berwald dan tangan kanannya menggenggam sisa hamburger. Gayanya jelas-jelas memplagiat pose khas Pho*nix W*ight ketika mengucapkan tagline-nya yang melegenda itu. Tahu kan? Itu loh, "Objection!"

"Kau ngajak berantem?" Berwald bertanya diiringi deathglarenya yang melegenda, yang konon tidak rontok bahkan saat di-kolkol Mbah Ivan.

"Wow, tumben ngomongnya jelas!" gumam Tino.

Alfred keder melihat manuver yang dilancarkan lawan bicaranya, tapi tetap saja dia bertingkah sok berani. "Cuih! Hero sepertiku ini tak takut pada orang cupu bacotan berkacamata sepertimu!" Padahal yang cupu bacotan berkacamata itu kan dia sendiri!

"Tolong jangan ambil dia. Dia masih kecil. Lagipula badannya terlalu kurus! Beratnya saja tidak sampai 40 kilo!" bujuk Tino.

"Wah, kurus amat! Jauh lebih ringan dari berat badanku, padahal aku ini langsing!" seru Alfred serampangan.

_'Langsing? LANGSING? Demi Briptu Norman, kalau pinggang selulit begituan langsing, yang GENDUT kayak apa tuh?' _jerit Tino dalam hati. (Lho, dari mana dia tahu pinggang Alfred berselulit?)

Alfred terus berkicau, "Dagingnya juga pasti nggak enak! Mana bisa bikin kenyang? Apa kalian benar-benar memberinya makanan empat sehat lima sempurna?"

"T'ntu saja, kaukira kami 'rang tua macam 'pa?" ujar Berwald sedikit tersinggung. Dia tidak mau disamakan dengan Alfred yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Siapa juga yang mau?

"Ya sudah! Lebih baik kalian pergemuk saja dia dahulu! Tapi dua tahun lagi tetap saja dia akan kami ambil!" kata Alfred.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak!" seru Tino. Paling tidak dia masih punya waktu dua tahun, kan?

"Ingat, jangan lupa kasih dia makanan yang banyak!" pesan Alfred sebelum meninggalkan pasangan (abnormal) itu. "Lebih baik kalian beri dia hamburger. Nanti pasti jadi sehat dan kuat kayak aku!"

_'Sehat dan kuat dari H__ong Kong! Itu mah obesitas kali__…__'_ batin Berwald dan Tino.

Dan di suatu tempat nun jauh disana, di bagian timur sebuah benua bernama Asia, seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dan beralis tebal bersin.

"Nama gue disebut lagi … Udah seribuan kali nama gue disebut secara tidak hormat hari ini. Siapa sih yang bikin istilah 'dari Hong Kong'? Kalau ketemu, gue gorok isi perutnya, terus gue jadiin obat penyakit kutil ganas!" ia mengucapkan kutukan. Dari nada suaranya jelas sekali ia benar-benar menyimpan dendam kesumat pada orang itu.

Saat pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu mengakhiri kutukannya, di belahan tenggara benua yang sama seorang gadis yang juga berambut hitam mendadak menggigil.

"…Ada yang ngutuk aku, nih…"

* * *

Setelah kepergian Alfred, kehidupan Peter dan keluarganya kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Tetapi, walaupun sudah diberi makanan yang banyak dan asupan gizi yang mencukupi sesuai takaran AKG yang ideal, entah kenapa tubuh Peter tidak kunjung bertumbuh ke samping maupun ke atas. Kasihan. Sudah takdirmu, Nak. Sabar ya. Authornya juga senasib kok sama kamu.

Dua tahun berlalu tanpa disadari, hingga ulang tahun Peter semakin mendekat. Tentu saja orang tuanya tidak mau anak mereka dijadikan santapan hewan gaib peliharaan manusia beralis tebal yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Orang tua angkat sekalipun tetap orang tua, kan?

"Su-san, apa tidak ada cara untuk menghalangi niat Arthur?"

Berwald terdiam sejenak.

Lalu, "K'ta minta t'long Mbah Ivan."

"Memangnya nggak ada solusi lain?" Belum-belum Tino sudah jiper membayangkan dirinya minta tolong pada Mbah Ivan yang berjiwa teroris psikopat itu. Udah teroris, psikopat pula.

"Sihir h'rus dilawan d'ngan sihir, kan?"

"…"

Ia benar. Sihir tidak bisa dilawan dengan rasio, sihir harus dilawan dengan sihir. Tino harus mengakuinya. Meski itu berarti minta tolong pada Mbah Ivan, dukun sadis berjiwa sosiopat yang konon bisa melayukan tanaman padi se-Indonesia Raya Tanah Air Beta hanya dengan gumaman "kolkolkolkolkol"-nya.

_'Tuhan, apa nggak ada cara lain? Dosa apa saya sampai harus begini?'_ kalbunya meratap kepada Yang Kuasa.

Mas, makanya, kalau mau anak jangan minta bantuan sama penyihir sesat! Musyrik itu namanya! Dosa! Bikin sendiri dong!

* * *

Tino memandangi mulut gua di hadapannya.

Gua yang angker, gelap, berkesan dingin, dan cocok sekali untuk syuting film horor sejenis _Si Buta dari Gua Hantu_. Apalagi gua itu menguarkan aura kejam berwarna ungu kelam. Kontras sekali dengan keceriaan dan kehangatan bunga-bunga matahari yang ditanam di sekelilingnya.

Di depan gua tertancap papan yang bertuliskan, _"Prof. Dr. Ivan Braginski (Иван Брагинский), S. Pd. (Sarjana Pendosa), dukun sakti profesor honoris causa Perguruan Ilmu Santet dan Perdukunan Internasional. Semua tamu disambut dengan hangat. Bisa konsultasi lewat SMS dengan ketik REG (spasi) BRA (spasi) GINSKI (spasi) NAMA ANDA (spasi) MASALAH ANDA, kirim ke 14045."_

(Loh, bukannya 14045 itu nomor telepon McDon***? Ya sudahlah, toh fic ini sudah terlalu ngawur. Abaikan saja.)

Tino mulai menyesali takdirnya. Mestinya urusan seperti ini diserahkan kepada Berwald. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga Peter?

Tapi, berhubung nasi sudah menjadi bubur, terpaksalah ia makan buburnya. Lagipula, kalau Berwald yang datang, bisa-bisa pecah Russo-Swedish War jilid dua. Satu saja sudah cukup membuat trauma.

"…Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, terus konsultasi lewat SMS?"

Tetapi, saat ia akan mengirim SMS _REG BRA GINSKI_ ke 14045, tiba-tiba ia terbayang wajah Peter dan si alis—coret, Arthur. Tino pun membulatkan tekadnya. Ia memencet bel gua Mbah Ivan.

Hah, gua ada belnya? Kok rasanya aneh … ah, abaikan saja. Toh di fic ini sudah terlalu banyak penyelewengan rasio normal.

_GUNDUL GUNDUL PACUL CUL! GEMBELENGAN! NYUNGGI NYUNGGI WAKUL KUL! GEMBELENGAN!_

Tino dibuat sweatdrop mendengar suara bel yang Jawa banget itu. Entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam fanfic garing ini ia sweatdrop.

_'Mungkin Mbah Ivan pengikut aliran kebatinan Jawa! Makanya dia bisa jadi dukun sakti!'_ Tino mulai berasumsi yang bukan-bukan.

_WAKUL NGGLIMPANG SEGANE DADI SAK LATAR! WAKUL NGGLIMPANG SEGANE DADI SAK LATAR!_

"Se … selamat datang…" pembantu Mbah Ivan yang paling muda, Raivis, melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu gua. Raivis cukup sering main dengan Peter karena mereka seumuran. Berhubung main dengan om-om MKKB nggak asyik dan biasanya om-om seperti itu berpotensi pedo, jelas saja tidak ada opsi lain selain main dengan anak yang seumur.

"Mbah Ivan ada?"

"Lagi … keramas…" Raivis mengibaskan rambutnya yang pendek. Fail.

Dan Tino pun sukses dibikin sweatdrop lagi.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Toris dari belakang Raivis.

"Ada yang datang ngirim tagihan angkringan Bu Djumilah ya?" Eduard melongok dari balik punggung Toris. "Padahal sudah aku bilang ke Mbah Ivan kalau sate keong itu kolesterolnya tinggi. Masih aja doyan jajan di situ! Lagian angkringan itu nggak sehat! Kotor! Nggak baik makan di situ!" (Hei Eduard, jangan meremehkan angkringan ya! Angkringan itu jiwa Yogyakarta!)

"B-bukan, ini i-ibunya Peter…"

"Aku bukan ibunya!" ralat Tino.

"Anda mau bertemu dengan Mbah Ivan, Bu?" tanya Toris sopan.

"Ya, tapi aku bukan ibu-ibu! Aku ini laki-laki!"

Jauh di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, Trio Baltik mempertanyakan maskulinitas laki-laki berwajah moe di depan mereka.

_'Yang bener? Rasanya daripada disebut laki-laki, lebi__h tepat disebut berkelamin gaje…'_ sanggah Toris dalam batinnya. Insyaf, Toris, insyaf! Bukankah kamu juga diklasifikasikan sebagai spesies_ Homo sapiens _berkelamin gaje?

_'Mungkin dalamnya harus diperiksa dulu!' _Eduard langsung melayangkan rencana ngaco tanpa memperhitungkan deathglare maut seorang pria tinggi besar berkebangsaan Swedia. Eduard, sayang nyawa. Hidup itu anugerah. Kamu mau mati tersia-sia cuma gara-gara ngecek jenis kelamin seorang laki-laki yang tidak seperti laki-laki? Untung ide gila itu cuma disimpan di dalam otak.

_'K-kalau memang laki-laki, kenapa d-dipanggil "mama"?'_ Bahkan saat berpikir Raivis tetap gagap. Mungkin dia tertular seorang pelawak yang tiap hari ia saksikan aksinya dalam acara Oper* Va* Jav*.

"Mmm … Kalau boleh tahu, apa urusan Ibu dengan Mbah Ivan?" tanya Toris.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, aku bukan ibu-ibu," tukas Tino. _('Kalau dipanggil bapak malah lebih nggak cocok yo…'_ tanpa holopis kuntul baris Trio Baltik membatin serempak. Entah kenapa pikiran mereka bisa nyambung. Telepati?) "Aku mau minta tolong."

"Minta tolong? Apa Peter ingin punya adik?" Eduard menyelidik. "Kalau urusan seperti itu, berarti salah alamat. Mbah Ivan kan dukun santet, bukan dukun beranak!"

"Bukan! Tapi ada penyihir sesat beralis tebal bernama Arthur yang mau menjadikan Peter tumbal untuk peliharaan gaibnya!"

Mendengar berita tragis itu, Raivis pingsan.

"LATVIAAA!"

* * *

"Selamat datang! Apakah kamu datang untuk bersatu denganku?" tanya Mbah Ivan dengan aura kejamnya yang biasa sambil menodongkan sesuatu yang panjang dan berbentuk silindris … yang jelas-jelas pipa keran.

_'Pantas tidak ada yang mau datang ke sini,'_ pikir Tino.

"Eh … sayang sekali tidak, Mbah."

"Ahahaha … tidak apa-apa. Pada akhirnya kalian semua akan bersatu denganku…" Mbah Ivan tertawa sadis sambil mengelus-elus keran di tangannya.

"Eng…" Tino tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Walau kedengarannya tidak elit, faktanya jika perbuatan konyol seperti mengelus-elus keran dilakukan manusia yang punya reputasi killer sekaliber Mbah Ivan, efeknya sama dengan melihat gulingmu berubah jadi pocong di malam Jumat Kliwon. Lebay? Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, say.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tujuanmu datang kemari untuk minta bantuan karena penyihir bernama Arthur akan mengambil anakmu, да?" tanya Mbah Ivan.

"Kok tahu, Mbah?"

"Tahu dong, aku kan sakti!" Mbah Ivan tersenyum ceria. Kalau melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, orang tidak akan menyangka dia psikopat berdarah dingin. Mungkin malah dikira laki-laki dua puluhan dengan mental anak dua tahunan. Atau lebih parah lagi, dikira pedofil.

"Lalu, apa Mbah bisa membantu?"

"Gampang. Pukul saja kepalanya dengan tongkat sakti ini. Beres, да?" Mbah Ivan mengacungkan pipa kerannya. Dilihat dari kondisinya, jelas pipa malang itu dicabut dengan paksa.

"Apa nggak ada solusi yang lebih bagus?"

"Kau tak suka tongkat ajaibku?" Mbah Ivan bertanya dengan aura mengancam.

"Nggak … cuma, kan repot kalau harus mutilasi keran di rumah…"

"Begitu, да? Kasihan. Nggak bisa beli keran lagi ya? Miskinnya…"

_'Kurang ajar ini orang!' _geram Tino, dalam hatinya tentu. Mana mungkin dia berani ngedumel di depan Yang Mulia Dukun Agung Mbah Ivan yang Maha Perkasa? Bisa-bisa dia harus bersatu dengan dukun (jejadian) berhidung besar itu!

Mbah Ivan menyodorkan sebuah kantong kumal. "Kalau begitu, ini saja."

"Apa ini? Bentuknya seperti celana dalam!"

"Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak, ini kantong ajaib! Isinya juga barang ajaib!"

"Barang ajaib apa, Mbah?" Tino mengamat-amati kantong (yang katanya) ajaib itu. Kantong lusuh tersebut membuatnya teringat sebuah anime yang populer di kalangan anak-anak. Sebuah anime yang tokoh utamanya robot kucing dari masa depan.

"Kalau itu, liat aja sendiri! Aku lupa isinya apa. Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih tidak kubuka. Yang jelas, lempar saja isinya ke musuh. Beres!" jawab Mbah Ivan santai.

_'Emang umur Mbah gendeng ini berapa? Beneran udah tua ya? Tampangnya kok kayak gitu? Apa dia pakai susuk atau sejenisnya? Syalnya itu jimat anti penuaan ya? Pantes nggak pernah dicopot! Lagian kenapa gue dikasih kantong kayak gini? Tahu-tahu isinya busuk lagi!__ Terus kok gue punya firasat kalo ini kantong nyontek trademark robot kucing di anime yang dulu sering gue tonton tiap Minggu pagi ya?__'_

"Oh ya, karena kau sudah minta bantuanku, kau harus bersatu denganku!" ancam Mbah Ivan dengan senyum ceria. Keluar deh ancaman yang biasa!

"Mbah, saya punya nomor telepon Mbak Natalia lho. Mbah mau saya kasih tahu tempat persembunyian Mbah ke dia?"

"JANGAN! JANGAN! PLIS! DEMI SEMUA BUNGA MATAHARI YANG TUMBUH DI DUNIA, JANGAN! AKU SEMBUNYI DI SINI SUPAYA BISA MENGHINDARI DIA, TAHU!" Mbah Ivan langsung berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

Ternyata, Mbah Ivan Gunawan—salah, Mbah Ivan Braginski, dukun sakti yang ditakuti, punya satu kelemahan.

Dia takut pada Natalia, adik perempuannya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Hari ulang tahun ke-12 Peter.

_Tok tok __tok_, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Persis seperti kejadian dua tahun lalu. _Déjà vu?_

"Su-san, mereka…"

"Biar 'ku yang t'ngani. 'ruslah Peter." Berwald beranjak ke pintu.

"Ma, sebenarnya kenapa orang-orang aneh itu mengejarku?" tanya Peter.

"Mereka mau menjadikanmu tumbal untuk makhluk gaib!" jawab Tino.

"Apa? Dasar si jerk itu!"

"Ambil ini," Tino menyodorkan kantong pemberian Mbah Ivan. "Larilah. Kalau mereka mengejarmu, lempar saja barang yang ada di dalam kantong ini."

"Memang apa isi kantong ini? Tokarev? Dinamit? Surströmming? Kolor ijo? Kolor pink?"

"Entahlah, Mbah Ivan juga tidak tahu. Yang penting, pergilah sekarang."

Sementara itu Berwald tengah berkonsiliasi dengan—atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan _menerorisasi_—Arthur dan Alfred. Sebenarnya ada Matthew, tapi ia tak kelihatan, jadi anggap saja di tidak ada.

Eh, tunggu. Siapa Matthew? Pawang topeng monyet keliling?

Ya sudahlah, lupakan dia.

"Serahkan Peter!" tuntut Arthur.

"Benar! Kalau tidak akan kujadikan kau hamburger!" sambung Alfred, biarpun jantungnya ketar-ketir ketakutan.

"Anu…" Matthew mencoba mencari kesempatan bicara. Namun karena keberadaannya tipis sudah pasti tidak ada yang mendengarnya, melihat saja tidak. Ia pun pundung.

"L'ngkahi d'lu mayatku," balas Berwald dingin.

"Haha! Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah?" ejek Alfred sok berani.

Saat itu Matthew yang tengah pundung melihat Peter menyusup lewat pintu belakang.

"Arthur! Alfred! Target kita lari!" serunya.

"Hah? Siapa yang ngomong? Di mana? Ke mana dia kabur?" Arthur dan Alfred berseru berbarengan.

"Ke sana!" Matthew mencoba menunjukkan arahnya.

"Dia ke sana!" tunjuk Arthur yang akhirnya menyadari pelarian Peter tanpa mengacuhkan Matthew sama sekali.

"Ojok mlayu kowe! Tak dadekake kowe hamburger ngko!" teriak Alfred dengan bahasa Jawa berlogat Jawa medok yang gagal total, entah mungut dari Jawa bagian mana. Kalau diartikan kira-kira artinya_ "Jangan lari kamu! Kujadikan kamu hamburger nanti!"_

Arthur dan Alfred pun lari meninggalkan Matthew.

"Tunggu aku dong!" pinta Matthew.

Terlambat. Ia sudah keburu ditinggal.

"Jahat, aku ditinggal. Paling nggak berterima kasih, kek…" Matthew hanya bisa pundung lagi.

"Sape lo?" tanya beruang putih yang masih setia bertengger di pelukannya.

* * *

Setelah agak lama, Arthur dan Alfred dapat mengejar Peter.

"Hoi, cebol alis tebal! Jangan lari kau!" dengan toa entah colongan dari mana Alfred berkoar-koar. Dari mana munculnya toa misterius itu saja tidak diketahui.

"Sial!" geram Peter.

Peter merogohkan tangannya ke kantung pemberian sang dukun Rusia. Tanpa melihat apa yang dipegangnya, ia langsung melemparkannya ke arah Arthur dan Alfred.

BUM!

Dari barang yang Peter lempar—entah apa—tumbuh pohon-pohon berbuah hamburger. (Absurd? Sudahlah, pembaca, kesampingkan dulu semua logika. Ini dongeng fiksi, bukan skripsi mahasiswa S3.)

Alfred langsung kalap melihat makanan kesukaannya begitu melimpah. Dengan rakus seperti gagak yang kelaparan, dijambretnya hamburger-hamburger ajaib itu.

"Kita kan harusnya mengejar dia, git!" bentak Arthur.

"Mhaghan dhulu!" Alfred memprotes dengan mulut penuh hamburger tanpa mengindahkan kaidah sopan-santun yang ia terima di TK. (Hei, memangnya Alfred pernah sekolah di TK ya?)

Peter langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang bahkan akan membuat Sebastian Vettel malu.

"Cepat, git! Dia sudah kabur!"

"Nggak mau! Aku belum makan pagi!" rengek Alfred.

"Tadi pagi kau kan makan satu lusinan hamburger!"

"Oh, gitu ya? Hehehehehe! Habis udah lapar lagi sih!" jawab Alfred tanpa rasa bersalah.

Arthur mau ngamuk rasanya. Tapi ngamuk menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi, jadi amukannya ia simpan untuk nanti. Diseretnya Alfred menjauh dari hutan hamburger. "Ayo cepat! Bisa-bisa kita kehilangan jejaknya!"

"Tidaaakkk!" Alfred nangis lebay.

"Nanti kamu boleh makan sesukamu setelah anak itu kita tangkap," janji Arthur.

"Oke, deal!" Disuntiki janji begitu, Alfred langsung semangat. Benar-benar contoh orang yang gampang ditipu politikus yang cuma umbar kata-kata manis, yang kemudian melupakan janji-janji tersebut setelah terpilih.

Berhubung kaki Peter pendek dan kaki kedua pengejarnya panjang, Peter kembali terkejar. Tanpa pikir panjang Peter mengeluarkan pipa keran dari kantong ajaib Mbah Ivan dan melemparkannya.

BUAGH! Kena telak di wajah Alfred. Alhasil Alfred pingsan dengan benjolan merah besar berasap di jidatnya.

"Bloody git! Pakai pingsan segala!" serapah Arthur.

Tapi karena Arthur merasa mengurus Alfred terlalu merepotkan, maka si maniak hamburger ia tinggalkan. Kasihan ya? Benar-benar korban janji palsu. Jangan jadi orang kayak Alfred ya! Hati-hati dalam pemilu!

"Sial, si Jerk Arthur itu masih mengejar!" rutuk Peter. Ia merogoh kantong pemberian Mbah Ivan. Dari dalamnya Peter menarik keluar sebuah botol berbentuk antik, berlekuk-lekuk seperti gitar Spanyol. (Hm, kenapa harus gitar Spanyol ya? Kenapa bukan Portugal atau Brazil? Cari saja jawabannya dalam kamus bahasa qolbu, siapa tahu ketemu!)

"Botol apaan nih?"

Berharap dari botol itu keluar jin yang bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaan, Peter menggosok botol itu. Tapi entah kenapa, yang keluar malah seorang lelaki berjenggot jarang-jarang berambut pirang agak ikal yang telanjang bulat tanpa apapun pada tubuhnya, kecuali sekuntum mawar yang menutupi kemaluannya. Mungkin kemaluan saja ia tidak punya, karena adatnya menunjukkan ia sudah tidak punya malu lagi.

Peter facepalm. "Lama-lama makin gila aja ini cerita! Kenapa malah ada jin botol telanjang gini? Mending gue harakiri deh, nelen duren satu tong!"

"Halo! Mau minta apa sama Abang?" tanya si jin botol bernama Francis Bonnefoy sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Kelilipan paling.

"He? Boleh minta tiga permintaan nih?"

"Nggak lah, satu aja dong!"

"Huuu, pelit!"

"Abang kan gentleman gitu loh, bukan jin botol! Sekarang mau minta apa? Minta tubuh Abang?"

"Idih! Sori ya, gue bukan penggemar om-om mesum! Tapi kalau mau ngeraep orang, raep si Jerk Arthur itu aja!" ditunjuknya Arthur yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Wow, target yang bagus!" Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali Francis segera menerjang Arthur dan mulai menggrepe-grepe tubuh korbannya.

"NGAPAIN KAU, B*******? LEPASIN GUE!"

"Aih, jangan gitu ah, cintah~" Francis malah ngelunjak. Dia malah bernyanyi gaje, "Jangan jangan kau menolak cintaku~"

Peter pun memanfaatkan oportunitas itu untuk kabur.

"Sialan! Anak itu lari!" Arthur makin ngamuk. "WOI, JENGGOT! SETOP NGEGREPE-GREPE GUE!"

"Ah, nggak apa dong, cintah~" rayu Francis.

"APANYA YANG NGGAK APA, HAH?"

Setelah meronta-ronta dan diraba-raba, Arthur akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari serangan Francis. Sementara itu Peter sudah melarikan diri. Tapi—lagi-lagi—karena kakinya pendek dan kaki Arthur panjang, dengan mudah Arthur bisa mengejarnya.

"Cih, barang di kantong ajaib ini tinggal satu lagi. Mampus deh gue kalau yang ini nggak bisa ngusir dia." gerutu Peter.

Dengan harap-harap cemas Peter menarik keluar isi terakhir kantong yang ia bawa.

Ternyata … ternyata…

Jeng jeng!

Sebuah scone yang sudah berjamur.

"Huek! Kenapa Mbah Ivan nyimpan ginian?"

"Ke sini kau, sialan!"

Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat, Peter melemparkan scone itu ke mulut Arthur yang terbuka.

"Ohok! Ohok! A-apaan nih?" Arthur tersedak. Wajahnya jadi ungu. Akhirnya ia mati dengan tidak elit akibat tersedak scone.

"Rasakan itu, Jerk Arthur! Weee!" Bukannya kasihan, Peter malah menertawakan Arthur.

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, akhirnya Peter pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Orang tuanya amat gembira melihatnya kembali tanpa kurang suatu apa.

**Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia—**

"Aku gimana?"

Sape lo? Enak aja ngeganggu cerita. Udah mau diakhiri nih!

"Aku Matthew!"

Nggak kenal. Sapa tuh? Nama kakaknya sepupunya keponakannya pamannya adik tirinya saudara angkatnya pengurus ayamnya tukang kebunnya pembantunya kokinya kepala pelayannya anaknya tukang kebunnya tetangganya wakil kepala sekolahnya author?

"…"

Krik krik krik. Jangkrik-jangkrik pun mengadakan resital.

Daripada kita urusi orang aneh yang namanya Matthew-Matthew kayak orang Kanada itu sambil mendengarkan jangkrik, lebih baik kita akhiri ceritanya.

**Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.**

…

Eh, tidak. Tidak mungkin mereka hidup bahagia selamanya! Kan di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi? Keabadian adalah hil yang mustahal. Ada alpha, ada omega. Ada perjumpaan, ada perpisahan. Ada kelahiran, ada kematian. Ada awal, ada akhir! Ganti ending!

**Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia sampai akhir hayat mereka.**

…

Tunggu, tunggu! Mereka kan personifikasi negara! Negara bisa saja berdiri, tapi tidak bisa mati!

Hei, ini fic AU alias Alternate Universe! Semua bisa terjadi di AU, kan?

…

Krik.

Sudah, sudah! Daripada fic ini melenceng jauh, lebih baik endingnya diganti!

**Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selama ****… selama yang pembaca mau! Terserah deh, asal semua senang!**** Puas kan? Makan nih ending!**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

_**Fin**_

_**Tamat Beneran Tanpa Gangguan Lebih Lanjut**_

_**.**_

* * *

**PESAN (A)MORAL CERITA INI**

Kalau mau anak, buatlah sendiri! Jangan minta tolong orang sesat yang nggak jelas bibit, bebet, dan bobotnya!

* * *

**A/N**

FAIL BANGET DAH INI FIC! APALAGI PESAN MORALNYA ITU LOH! ITU MAH PESAN AMORAL, BO! *nenggak racun serangga*

Wahai fans karakter-karakter yang saya nistai, terutama fans Arthur (yang entah kenapa di sini bisa ketuker otaknya sama Gilbert), tolong jangan makan saya! Badan saya terlalu kurus! *kabur cari suaka ke Zimbabwe*

Fic ini mungkin mau dikembangkan jadi kumpulan parodi kisah pengantar tidur dengan judul **Hetalia Bedtime Stories**, tapi berhubung lagi nggak ada ide dan sebentar lagi saya ujian nasional, ada dua kemungkinan: apdet lambaaat atau tidak dilanjutkan sama sekali.

RnR? /nadahin tangan dengan wajah melas


	2. Matthew si Kerudung Merah

**Title:** Matthew Si Kerudung Merah

**Karakter:** Canada, Kumajiro, America, Prussia, England

**Warning:** Authornya setres, garing parah, minim deskripsi, OOC akut, logat Jowo diselipin di sana-sini, penistaan imej karakter, bahasa klise, gaje, alur berantakan, cerita ancur, kata-kata kotor, penyebutan Barcelona dan Manchester United (?)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Yang Mulia Hidekaz Himaruya. Glory Glory Man United punya Manchester United FC. Cant del Barça punya FC Barcelona. Lagu Barcelona punya Queen. Semua penyebutan produk, tim sepak bola, dan lain-lain dilakukan dengan sengaja (?) oleh author gak modal yang cuma bisa pinjam nama.

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala—kenapa lagi-lagi "pada zaman dahulu kala"? Enggak ada yang lain?—hiduplah seorang pemuda bernama Matthew. Ia tinggal bersama saudara kembar dan beruang kutub piaraannya di sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari balok kayu di tepi sebuah hutan. Matthew hampir selalu memakai jaket _hoodie _warna merah dengan gambar daun _maple_, karena itu semua orang memanggilnya Si Kerudung Merah. Yah, sebenarnya sih bukan karena itu, tapi karena dia sering tidak kelihatan sehingga orang melupakan namanya (dan keberadaannya). Bahkan Alfred sang saudara kembar dan Kumajiro si beruang putih piaraannya sering melupakannya. Kasihan sekali ya.

"Oooiii! Kerudung Meraaahhh!" teriak Alfred, suara cemprengnya yang nyaring dan jelas-jelas jauh dari merdu sukses menghancurkan kesyahduan pagi itu.

"Enggak usah teriak-teriak, aku di sini kok," Matthew menjawab.

"Hah? Nang endi kowe, dab?" Alfred celingukan. Padahal jelas banget Matthew ada di sampingnya.

"Di hatimuuu!" jawab Matthew ngasal.

"Wodepak? Pantes atiku cenat cenut!" Alfred langsung memegang hatinya dengan panik. "Panggilno ambulan, Met! Ambulan! UGD! Gawat darurat!"

Nun jauh entah dari mana terdengar lagu sebuah boyband Indonesia sebagai BGM. _Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu…_

"Ya enggak lah, bego! Aku di sampingmu!"

BGM berhenti.

"Woalah. Mbok bilangno dari tadi, Met!"

"…" Matthew pun muka palem. (Facepalm maksudnya. Garing? Emang.) Udah jelas di sampingnya, tapi kok bisa enggak kelihatan sih? Kayaknya mata Alfred tambah minusnya.

Tapi dasar Alfred bego, dia malah terus nyerocos. "Om Arthur sakit, Met."

"Om Arthur sing alise lapis-lapis koyo wafer kuwi? Sakit opo, diare?" Matthew ketularan logat Jowo.

"Iya, mencret makan masakannya sendiri!"

"Parah?"

"Parah banget! Sehari bisa 7 kali bolak-balik ke WC."

"Sa'ake pisan." Kasihan banget, maksudnya.

"Yang kayak gitu gak usah dikasiani," Alfred manyun.

"Jahat kau, Pret. Paling enggak ditengokin lah."

"Nah justru itu, aku mau minta kamu nengokin!"

"…" gantian Matthew manyun.

Alfred menyodorkan sebuah keranjang kepada Matthew. "Nyoh, berikan ke Om Arthur yo Met!"

"Opo isine, Pret?"

"Gethuk, thiwul, kering tempe, lemper, onde-onde, klepon, bajigur."

"Gak elit pisan. Nek makin mencret piye, Pret?"

"Lha mau gimana lagi? Panganan gratisan itu, dari kondangane Mbak Nesia. Daripada nang omah mbosok gak ono sing mangan mending buat Om Arthur ta?"

"Gak ikhlas banget kowe, Pret."

"Ah biarin, cuma buat si om alis-kue-lapis itu kok." Alfred mendorong Matthew keluar rumah. "Gek mangkat kono! Keburu malem, gelap!"

Matthew pun hanya bisa pasrah dipaksa begitu. Ckckck, jahatnya Alfred. Paling enggak kasih ongkos jalan kek…

"Dadah Kerudung Merah! Titi DJ ya, hati-hati di jalan! Ojo nyasar lan ojo lali bali yo!" Alfred membanting pintu rumah.

"…Namaku Matthew."

"Sopo kowe?" tanya beruang putih di gendongannya.

"Aku Matthew…"

* * *

"Kampret si Alpret. Urusan begini selalu aku," Matthew menggerutu.

Ditendangnya kerikil tak berdosa di pinggir jalan setapak. Kerikil itu melayang jauh ke balik semak—Matthew sendiri heran tendangannya bisa sedahsyat Kapten Tsubasa—dan akibatnya terdengar suara "Aduh!" dari balik situ.

Glek. Kena orang.

_Matilah gue. Duh author, kenapa dirimu senang sekali menyiksaku?_ batin Matthew. _Sungguh teganya dirimu teganya dirimu teganya dirimu . . . _dalam kegalauannya Matthew malah ngedangdut dadakan.

Ia sudah bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu ketika dari balik semak keluar serigala berbulu putih keperakan dan bermata merah darah.

"Kampret! Siapa lempar-lempar kerikil? Ganggu tidur siang gue yang awesome aje! Dasar enggak awesome!" rutuk si serigala albino.

_Yaelah, penulis cerita ini makin ngawur aja, _komentar Matthew dalam hati. _Serigalanya udah albino bisa ngomong pula. Pasti penulisnya setres nungguin hasil UN SMP tanggal 4 Juni!_

"Elu! Elu yang pake Kerudung Merah yang enggak awesome itu! Pasti elu kan yang ngelempar kerikil? Dasar enggak awesome!" Serigala itu menunjuk Matthew.

Matthew malah terharu. "Gue enggak nyangka . . . Seumur idup gue, baru kali ini ada orang yang langsung menyadari keberadaan gue . . . Eh gak deng, bukan orang tapi serigala. Gak papa deh . . ."

"Ha? Elu ngigau deh. Siang-siang kok ngigau. Enggak awesome ah." Serigala itu menyipitkan matanya. (Hei tunggu, emang serigala bisa begitu ya? Ya sudahlah, abaikan. Namanya juga dongeng.) "Baidewei eniwei on nde baswei, elu Kerudung Merah ya?"

"Saya Matthew Williams, tapi biasa dipanggil Kerudung Merah. Kok tau sih, Sri?"

"Tau lah, gue baca script-nya. Dan jangan panggil gue Sri mentang-mentang gue serigala! Enggak awesome banget Sri. Gue Gilbert! Gilbert si Serigala Albino yang Awesome!"

Matthew manggut-manggut kayak marmut.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert menarik keluar papan dakon entah dari mana. "Betewe, mau main dakon enggak?"

"Dakon? Bukannya di script-nya harusnya kamu ke rumah paman saya buat memakan dia?" Matthew mengernyit. _Doh, ni cerita makin absurd aje!_

"Eh? Iya ya?" Si serigala kelihatan bingung. Loh, kok malah bingung sih? "Ya udah, karena gue awesome, gue menuruti script saja. Dadah!"

Si serigala pun melesat pergi, meninggalkan Matthew bengong kebingungan.

"Ini cerita makin ke sini makin enggak bener. Auk ah, bodo. Pasti authornya setres banget ya, Kumakichi?"

"Sopo kowe?" tanya beruang di pelukannya.

"Aku Matthew, pemilikmu…"

* * *

Sementara itu di pondok Om Arthur, sang om sedang ngorok dengan pulasnya di sofa dengan saliva membanjir membentuk Pulau Bali di sekeliling mulutnya sementara TV menyiarkan siaran ulang pertandingan Barcelona vs Manchester United.

"Zzz … Hah? Gue ketiduran!" ia terlonjak bangun secara mendadak. "Pertandingannya!"

Namun Arthur harus menahan pahit menyaksikan pertandingan sudah berakhir dengan skor 3-1.

"Apahhh? Barcelona menang? KAMPREEETTT!" Arthur ngamuk. Jelas aja dia ngamuk. Pertama, dia sudah ketinggalan pertandingan langsungnya, dan sekarang dia ketiduran pas siaran

ulang. Kedua, Manchester United kalah. Eh, tunggu. Arthur Mancunian?

BLAM!

Pintu rumah Arthur berdebam terdobrak, dan muncullah Gilbert si Serigala Albino.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert tertawa lebar menunjukkan geliginya yang runcing, "aku datang untuk—hei, nonton apa kau?"

"Ha?" Arthur menoleh, masih sewot. "Ini siaran ulang pertandingan Barcelona-MU."

"Siapa yang menang? Aku enggak nonton pertandingan langsungnya." Loh, Gilbert? Kamu katanya mau makan si Arthur, kok malah membahas bola sih?

"Barcelona menang 3-1," ujar Arthur pendek.

"HUAHAHAHA! Barcelona gituh! Barça emang awesome!" Gilbert terbahak penuh kemenangan. _"Barcelonaaa, such a beautiful horizon…"_ Dengan lagak lebay ala sinetron Putri Barteran ia menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari sebuah grup band lawas dari Britania. _"Friends until the end … Viva, Barcelona!"_

…tunggu. Gilbo Cule?

"GAK! MU IS DE BES!" Arthur tiba-tiba ngotot dengan bahasa Inggris berlogat Bali gagal.

"GAK! BARCELONA IS NDE MOS AWSEM!" Gilbert ikutan ngotot dengan logat Jawa.

_"GLORY GLORY MAN UNITED, AS THE REDS GO MARCHING ON ON ON!_"

_"TENIM UN NOM, EL SAP TOTHOM, BARÇA, BARÇA, BARÇAAAA!"_

"BARCELONA BANCI, DIKIT-DIKIT JATUH DIKIT-DIKIT JATUH! KAYAK PEMAIN SINETRON, JATUH BANGUN AKU MENGEJARMU!"

"BIARIN JATOH MULU! YANG PENTING MU KALAH 3-1! HAHA, CUPU!" balas Gilbert melecehkan. (Wow, omongan dia berima loh teman-teman!) "SIR ALEX FERGUSON MAHO, KE LAUT AJE ELU!"

"BACOD! GUE ROBEK TUH C****R BARU KAPOK YA LO!"

"NGAPAIN GUE TAKUT SAMA ELU? ELU TUH YANG BACOTAN! DASAR ENGGAK AWESOME!"

Arthur mencabut tongkat ajaib yang dia selipkan di kolornya. "APADAH KEDAPRAH!"

Sayang mantranya meleset, mengenai pintu rumahnya sendiri. Mantra itu pun sukses menghanguskan pintunya yang tak berdosa.

"Wodepak?" Gilbert mangap tak elit.

"APADAH KEDAPRAH!"

"WAKS!" Gilbert ngacir menghindar. Untung dia bisa menghindar, karena tempatnya berdiri tadi sudah gosong tak berbentuk.

"KABUUURRR!" Gilbert ngacir dari rumah Arthur.

"WOI! MAU KABUR KE MANA LO?" Arthur tidak mau kalah, dikejarnya Gilbert. "APADAH KEDAPRAH! APADAH KEDAPRAH!"

Dua makhluk gaje itu terus berlari hingga di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Matthew.

"Loh? Gilbert? Om Arthur? Ngapain kalian?" Matthew bengong.

"Ha? Siapa itu ngomong?" Arthur celingukan.

"Ini aku, Om! Matthew!" Matthew menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Oooh, Matthew!" Arthur manggut-manggut. Dalam hatinya, _Matthew siapa ya? Tukang kredit panci langganan gue? Eh tunggu, gue kan gak pernah kredit, apalagi kredit panci!_

"Kukira Om diare!"

"Ha? Enggak, udah sembuh, abis minum Oralit."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Matthew, walaupun dalam hatinya dia masih terheran-heran dengan keabsurdan tiada berakhir cerita ini.

"Hei, jangan kabur kau!" seru Arthur mendapati Gilbert curi-curi kesempatan untuk kabur.

Dan drama _jatuh-bangun-aku-mengejarmu_ pun kembali dimulai. Alhasil Matthew hanya bisa bengong melihat dua entitas gaje itu saling berkejaran menuju matahari terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Kok akhirnya jadi gaje gini? Ya sudahlah," Matthew pasrah. "Ayo kita pulang, Kumajiro."

"Sopo kowe?"

"Aku majikanmu, Matthew…"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**FIN**

_**Tamat dengan Tidak Jelas (Lagi)**_

**.**

* * *

Yo! Saya, Rin, kembali lagi dari hiatus! Mungkin untuk sementara akun ini bakal dipakai oleh saya sendiri. Temporarili elon. Ya sudahlah, biasanya juga saya lebih aktif nulis.

Sebenernya fic ini dibuat dari naskah drama Bahasa Inggris saya pas semester satu. Karena saya yang nulis naskahnya udah pasti ancur lebur. Dan chapter ini lebih ancur lebur lagi dari naskah aslinya lantaran saya beneran setres nunggu tanggal 4 Juni. Mana di Jogja daftar SMA pake NEM dan anak Jogja pinter-pinter! /curcol

Jangan tanya kenapa Arthur, Alfred, dan Matthew (dan Nesia juga, biarpun cuma disebut) muncul lagi. Dan suer, saya enggak maksud nge-bash Barceloncatloncat maupun Mencretster United (?), soalnya saya enggak mudeng bola sama sekali. /digebukin

Kritikan, saran, cacian, makian, kebencian, doa restu, cek, duit tunai, semua saya terima dengan senang hati kalau Anda berkenan memberi. /nadahin tangan dengan wajah memelas


	3. Belgie, Gadis Penjual Korek Api

**Title: **Gadis Penjual Korek Api (atau "Sabar Ya, Hidup Itu Susah!")

**Fandom: **Hetalia (yeah, saya belum bisa melepaskan diri dari fandom yang asyik buat dinistai ini ;_;)

**Genre: **Humor/Parody coretgaringbingagalcoret

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Parodi hipergaring kisah klasik HC Andersen, menampilkan Belgium sebagai sang gadis penjual korek api yang malang.

**Characters: **Belgium as Gadis Penjual Korek Api; Netherlands & Luxembourg as Saudara-saudara yang Jahat (?); Spain as Spain (?); Italy, Lithuania, France, Seychelles, Ukraine, and Germany as Mas-mas dan Mbak-mbak Numpang Lewat (?)

**Warning: **Lebih garing dari keripik, gaje, ancur, OOC parah, agak alay, slight SpaBel

* * *

.

.

**Gadis Penjual Korek Api (Hetalia Version)**

atau

"**Sabar Ya, Hidup Itu Susah!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala—kalimat standar yang wajib ada di awal tiap dongeng, karena begitulah dongeng dimulai—hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Belgium bersama dua saudaranya, Netherlands dan Luxembourg. Hidupnya sangatlah sengsara. Ia harus berjualan korek api. Jika tidak dapat menjual satu pun, kedua saudaranya yang hobi mabuk akan memukulnya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sudah kaya, lho.

Bahkan pada malam Tahun Baru yang bersalju ini ia tetap harus berjualan. Tetapi kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan tak menghiraukannya.

"Jahat sekali! Padahal aku bukan Canada…" keluh Belgium.

Siapa itu Canada?

"Eh, entahlah!"

Kalau nggak tahu kenapa nyebut-nyebut Canada, Mbak?

"Habis ada di script sih!"

Gimana sih penulis naskahnya?

"Lha, kan situ yang nulis! Ya sampeyan itu!"

…Iya ya? Iya deng.

Ah, kenapa jadi out of story sih? Cut! Ulangi! 1… 2… 3… Action!

"Korek api! Korek api! Seribu dua! Seribu dua! Beli satu dapat satu! Beli dua dapat satu!"

Krik krik. Sepi.

Maaf, Anda belum beruntung!

"Ve~ Sabar ya, hidup itu susah~" ujar seorang pemuda dengan ahoge mencuat dari kepalanya.

"Gimana bisa sabar? Korek api gue udah dari kemaren gak laku-laku!" bentak Belgium.

"Ve~ Sabar ya, hidup itu susah~"

"Gak usah dibilangin gue juga tau!"

"Ve~ Sabar ya—"

"Bacot lo!" Belgium yang makin sewot pergi meninggalkan si ahoge-mencuat tanpa menyadari sepatunya lepas satu.

"Ve~ Mbak, sepatunya ketinggalan!"

Terlambat. Belgium sudah pergi.

"Ve~ Sabar ya, hidup itu susah~"

* * *

"Bujug dah, sepatu gue ketinggalan sebelah!" Belgium baru sadar. "Pasti gara-gara si kriwil-mencungat itu! Awas ya, kalo ketemu lagi gue bikin dia makan sepatu gue yang satu!"

Terpaksalah sepatu satunya ia copot. Lumayan buat dilempar ke Neth atau Luxe, pikirnya. Anak baik jangan meniru ya?

"Maaf Mbak. Mbak jualan korek api ya?" sapa seorang lelaki berambut cokelat sebahu.

"Nggak Mas, jualan ingus beku."

"Oh, kirain jualan korek api."

"Ya iyalah Mas, jualan korek api! Cape deh!"

"Mbak, jangan marah-marah gitu dong. Saya cuma mau beli."

"Beneran Mas?" sikap jutek Belgium langsung berubah 180 derajat. "Makasih lho! Udah dari kemarin gak ada yang beli!"

"Wah… Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…"

"Mas, tolong jangan bilang gitu lagi."

"Maaf, Mbak. Ngomong-ngomong beli dua dapat satu ya? Saya beli dua ya!" ia mengulurkan selembar uang.

"Oke Mas!" Belgium menyambar uang itu. Lalu disodorkannya sekotak korek api kepada mas-gaje-berambut-cokelat-yang-cuma-numpang-eksis-di-fic-gaje-ini-padahal-perannya-dikit-bin-gaje itu. "Ini Mas! Makasih lho!"

"Lho, kok cuma satu?"

"Iya."

"Tadi katanya beli dua dapat satu?"

"Emang! Beli dua, dapatnya satu!"

"Nggak! Nggak bisa gitu dong! Balikin duit saya!"

"Nggak bisa! Yang sudah dibeli tidak boleh dikembalikan! Yang sudah dibayarkan tidak boleh diminta kembali!" Belgium ngeyel.

"..." laki-laki bermata hijau itu hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya, karena ia kalah adu argumen, ia pulang dengan pasrah. Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…

Sedangkan Belgium makin semangat setelah dapat pembeli. "Korek api! Korek api! Yang beli dijamin enteng jodoh, enteng pacar, enteng selingkuhan, enteng seme, enteng uke!"

Tetap saja orang tidak memedulikannya. Kasihan sekali, seperti Canada saja…

…tunggu, siapa Canada?

"Hai, ma chère~ Kau sendirian?" sapa seorang lelaki berambut pirang ikal.

"Iyalah, Mas! Sampeyan katarak ya?" balas Belgium tak sopan. "Mau beli korek api?"

"Kamu jualan korek api? Pantes aja…"

"Pantes apa?"

"Kalo deket kamu, rasanya badan Abang panas…"

"Panas dari Zimbabwe! Dingin gini kok panas? Makanya beli korek api saya biar hangat!"

"Boleh, tapi kasih nomer hape kamu dulu dong." laki-laki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pasti dia kelilipan salju, pikir Belgium.

"Nggak punya hape."

"Kalo gitu maen sama Abang aja yuk?"

"Ogah."

"Jangan gitu ah, ma chère. Abang janji, Abang pasti bisa membahagiakanmu~" lelaki itu merangkul pinggang Belgium dengan senyum mesum.

BLETAK! Belgium melempar satu-satunya sepatunya ke wajah lelaki itu. "GAK SUDI!"

Belum puas, ditendangnya bagian tengah selangkangan lelaki itu. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah seribu sebelum si om girang gaje bin mesum itu bisa bangkit.

"Vital region gue…" lelaki itu mengerang. Ia meraba-raba daerah yang tadi kena tendangan untuk mengecek apakah miliknya mendelep atau masih utuh.

"Ve~ sabar ya, hidup itu susah~" nasihat seorang pemuda yang melewatinya. Pemuda itu memiliki sehelai kriwil yang mencuat dari kumpulan rambut yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

* * *

"Gila, gue dari tadi ketemu orgil mulu! Jadi trauma nih gue… Apa gue banting setir jadi pengusaha belut aja ya? Tapi gue jijik sama yang licin-licin gitu, geli! Apa gue buka angkringan aja ya?"

Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…

"Heh, narator! Bisa nggak berhenti ngomong gitu?"

Ya gimana Mbak, kan saya naratornya! Kalo boleh milih sih saya maunya jadi cowok berkriwil njepat yang tadi!

"…"

PET!

Bersamaan dengan sound effect yang kelewat pasaran itu, lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan tersebut mati.

"Mati lampu? Aha! Untung besar!" mata Belgium berkilat. Tentu saja dia senang, dagangannya bisa laku, kan ya?

"Aduh, mati lampu…" keluh seorang gadis kecil berkulit kecokelatan.

"Kebetulan! Mau beli korek api Kakak tidak?" tawar Belgium.

"Ada lilin kok," entah kenapa jawaban gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu tak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apinya?"

"Pakai kompor kan bisa?"

Krik. Penonton kecewa.

"Mati lampu! Gimana nih?" seorang perempuan yang—ehm—berdada besar berlari lewat diiringi sound effect "boing boing".

"Makanya Mbak, beli korek saya!" sambar Belgium.

"Saya nggak punya lilin…"

"Pake korek aja juga bisa kok!"

"Oh, iya! Baru ingat kalau di rumah ada lampu emergency. Makasih ya Mbak!" perempuan itu pun berlalu. Apa hubungannya coba? Terus ngapain pake terima kasih segala?

"…Sial."

Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…

"Mbak narator, bisa diam nggak?"

Maaf deh. Itu catchphrase authornya, sih.

* * *

Malam semakin menua, jalanan semakin sepi, dan hujan salju telah mereda, tetapi belum ada lagi orang yang membeli dagangan si gadis penjual korek api. Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…

"Kenapa sih hidup gue merana? Punya sodara pemabuk, dagangan gak laku-laku, digodain om-om girang, udah gitu orang-orang di sekitar gue ngomong 'sabar ya, hidup itu susah' terus dari tadi!" keluhnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Ve~ Sabar ya, hidup itu susah~"

"Ngapain kamu muncul lagi?" tanya Belgium sewot pada pemuda berahoge-mencuat yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi entah dari bumi bagian mana.

"Ve~ jangan marah, Mbak, saya cuma mau ngembaliin sepatu Mbak~" diulurkannya sepatu Belgium.

"Percuma. Satunya udah saya lempar ke muka om girang yang tadi ngegodain saya, tahu."

"Ve~ Sabar ya—"

"Makan tuh sepatu!" Belgium menjejalkan sepatunya ke mulut si ahoge-mencuat.

"Hueee, jahat! Padahal aku mau ngajak Mbaknya makan pasta bareng!" cowok itu mewek. "Doitsuuuu!"

"Hei, tunggu! Kenapa nggak bilang kalau mau ngajak saya makan pasta? Woi!"

Terlambat, non. Si cowok berahoge-mencuat sudah lari sambil teriak "DOITSUUU~!" entah Doitsu itu siapa. Bapaknya? Baby sitternya?

"Sial!"

Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…

"Mbak, diam! Atau saya embargo negara Mbak biar Mbak nggak bisa makan es krim Ma*num yang ada cokelat Belgianya lagi!"

Yah, jangan gitu dong Mbak! Saya baru makan dua kali!

""Makanya, diam! Orang lagi nelangsa juga!"

Sabar ya, hi—

"ARGHHH! CUKUP! GUE BAKAR LO PAKE KOREK API GUE!"

Cresss!

Tetapi sang narator tak perlu khawatir akan dibakar karena pada saat itu terjadi keajaiban. Dari cahaya lilin muncul bayangan meja makan elegan dengan hidangan yang hangat!

"Ini… nyata?"

Belgium bengong. Dicubitinya tangannya supaya ia yakin ini bukan delusi. Cubitannya menyakitkan. Berarti ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Belgium mendekati meja itu. Tapi sayang, korek apinya mati. Meja itu pun ikut menghilang sebelum disentuhnya.

"…Sial."

Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…

Untungnya kali ini Belgium tidak membentak narator. Ia menyalakan korek lagi, hendak menguji apakah dari korek ini juga akan tercipta keajaiban.

Cresss!

Seiring dengan menyalanya api muncul bayangan sebuah tungku penghangat. Kehangatannya nyata, dapat dirasakan oleh tokoh utama kita yang kedinginan.

"Waaah, hangat! Enaknyaaa…" Belgium pun menghangatkan dirinya setelah seharian berdingin-dingin di salju. Sayangnya korek apinya padam tak lama kemudian, dan tungku itu pun menghilang bersama dengan kehangatan yang dibawanya.

"Sial, mati lagi!"

Sabar ya, hidup itu… ah, sudahlah, si author yang merangkap narator pun juga sudah bosan ngomong begitu melulu.

Kali ini Belgium menyalakan semua koreknya yang tersisa, supaya imaji berikutnya yang muncul bisa bertahan lama. Cresss!

Muncullah sosok kekasihnya yang sudah lama meninggal lantaran sakau tomat. Alasan matinya nggak elit? Emang.

"…Spain?"

"Hai, Bel!" Spain melambai padanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku rindu!" Belgium memeluk sosoknya.

"Aku juga." Spain tersenyum.

"Seperti apa rasanya di surga?" tanya Belgium tiba-tiba.

"Surga itu tempat yang menyenangkan sekali, loh! Di sana banyak tomat!"

Belgium sweatdrop.

"Di situ juga banyak wafel dan cokelat! Pokoknya makanan berlimpah-limpah. Tidak ada yang kesusahan. Enak sekali."

"…" Belgium termenung.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke surga, Spain!" pintanya. "Aku bosan menderita di dunia! Hidupku selalu susah!"

"Sabar ya, hidup itu memang susah…"

"…Jangan ngomong gitu lagi, plis."

"Maaf deh." Spain nyengir. "Ayo, kita ke surga!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, orang-orang yang lewat menemukan tubuh Belgium terbujur kaku di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang melewatinya begitu saja kemarin menyesal karena mereka tidak membeli dagangannya. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat.

"Ve~ Doitsu, ada apa itu?" tanya seorang cowok berambut cokelat berahoge mencuat pada temannya.

"Hmmm, sepertinya ada orang yang meninggal," laki-laki itu menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Ve~ kasihan ya? Hidup itu memang susah…."

"Kalau tidak susah, bukan hidup namanya, Italy."

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

**Tamat dengan Sangat Gaje dan Antiklimaks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo! Di sini Rin yang masih hidup! (terus?)

Kegajean itu sudah jadi ciri khas Dogol Brothers, jadi harap jangan protes (?).

Ah... Tugas nulis esai bahasa Inggris 600 kata belum selesai, deadline besok, dan dengan nistanya saya malah publish versi Hetalia dari salah satu fic Dogol Brothers di fandom La Corda d'Oro... Ya sudahlah. Sebenarnya ini fic dari zaman jebot yang saya bikin buat ultah Arthuriver (hai twins!), tapi gak tahu kenapa pengen publish aja. /pluk/

Ngemeng-ngemeng, fic ini saya discontinued. Belakangan saya sering galau gara-gara lagi ada masalah, jadi jangan heran kalau makin lama fic saya udah jadi garing lantaran saya lagi depresi berat (?) dan nggak bisa nulis fic humor lagi. Boro-boro bisa nulis, waktu aja gak ada...

Oke, dadah. (?)

* * *

**Balesan ripyu anonim chapter 2:** (biarpun kayaknya gak bakal kebaca deh, udah tujuh bulan hiatus sih -_-)

_Valencia Carriedo_: Hehe, makasih! XD Kan Sule punya lagu buat Berwald. "Susis, wowowo Susis~" #BEDA

_Fujoshi Anonim: _Makasih~ X3 Wow, orang Jogja juga? Saya dulu di Sleman lho OwO SMA anda di mana memang? Saya akhirnya masuk SMA 3, biarpun cuma empat bulan kurang di situ sih ahaha #ngenes


End file.
